Blaze Of My Ambition
by Akimika
Summary: Lysandre is torn between his work with Team Flare as his heart aches for Serena. Can he hide his identity from Serena? KingsrockShipping


Fire.

All signs pointed to a fire.

He was flare, he was a flame. A burning desire caught up in the forge creating visions of a blazing future. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't envision this future so pure and so bright, devoid of the mortal destruction that lay waste to the beauty of the planet. His chest ached in anger and in sorrow of the beautiful wretchedness that lay throughout the land in front of him. Spires of steel and structures of stone and brick sprawled throughout the city and the land, ostentatious displays of wealth and disproportionate poverty. It made him sick.

However, there was no time to spend sulking or rallying people, it was all a waste of time. Lysandre was a man of action. There was no goal too large, no length too long that he would not go to achieve his visions. A beautiful apocalypse, a final eclipse of the end of futile parasites called men. He built his empire of research and scientific achievement to aim for the stars, his ambitions far reaching any of those save for the legend of AZ; A man who purified the land to end the terrible destruction of war and death that waged before him.

Raising a delicate tea cup to his lips, he drank a sweet serum of tea and honey as his blue eyes idly gazed across the land set before his window. Surveying the passing people and the movement of the city going about its business for the day, he thought about the matters at hand that needed attention. There were orders to assign to agents and projects from his scientists to check on, as well as status briefings from his admins. Though, with all the pertinent things to be doing in his office, his mind could not help but wander.

It seemed like a wind of change, a wash of blue water that shrouded his heated mind in a mist. Elements he could not help but pay attention to as he sat down at his cherry wood desk, staring off into the distance. Crossing his legs and leaning his head on his fist, he thought about days before. A flash of brilliant gold hair and crystalline blue eyes like that of a great, fresh water lake. His eyes glanced over the paperwork in front of him at his desk as he pushed it aside and pulled out the holocaster device from his pocket. He flipped open the device and browsed through a list of names, stopping to dwell on one. His finger hovered over the name, millimeters away from making a call before he set the holocaster on his desk and pushed it away from himself.

His eyebrows furrowed, his chest clenching in a moment of disbelief, angry with himself. He ran his fingers through his thick red hair, clutching his head for a moment. It was impossible to work like this, and it was irresponsible for him to be daydreaming, most especially about something so fruitless and childish. He massaged his forehead as he closed his eyes, taking several deep and steadying breaths before proceeding to try to focus on his work.

The day was not very productive. With various red tape and hang ups obstructing the progress that he was trying to make, things were not moving as quickly as he would have liked. Between waiting for responses and coming up with solutions to where he would move operations, he couldn't avoid the idle thoughts that crept into his mind. A twinkling laugh and an excited spirit invaded his mind in the down time. Though he believed such thoughts and behaviors were below him, this was something different. He couldn't deny that he had this sudden obsession, this desire for a personal relationship beyond that of his employees and his dear Professor friend.

He decided it was time for a break. Perhaps getting out of the office and breathing some fresh air would help him. He picked up the holocaster off of his desk and slipped it into his pocket as he strode out of the office. Down the elevator and through the café, he walked down the avenue. In an attempt to clear his mind he observed the people in the streets and, without thinking, pulled the holocaster from his pocket and dialed a number. A cold sweat formed as the device dialed out. He closed his eyes tightly as he thought angrily to himself "_I am a ridiculous idiot", _but snapped back out of his self-deprecating thoughts as he heard the soft voice on the line.

"Lysandre?" He opened his eyes, the floating blue image of a young, fair haired girl came into view as he tried to push back all the thoughts rushing into his mind as his heart raced.

Trying to look as confident as possible, he stood up straight to address her. "Serena, how are you today?"

Serena blinked a couple times before smiling confusedly, "I'm good, how are you? What do I owe this occasion?"

Lysandre reached back to scratch his fiery hair, "I am well. I was curious if you are still in the city?" He was self-conscious about his overly curious intonation giving him away.

Her image nodded, "Yeah, I was going to challenge Clemont soon. Why?"

"May I honor your achievements by treating you to lunch?" he proposed.

Mostly Serena was just caught off guard, but agreed enthusiastically. "Sure, are you at your café?"

Lysandre gave the slightest smile, his white teeth shining through. "Of course I am."

"I'll be there in a few minutes then!" Serena said before clicking off.

He clenched his teeth as he clutched at his face, thinking only of his own demise as punishment for his foolishness as he pushed himself to walk back into the café, sit down and breathe.

* * *

Serena turned off the holocaster and looked at it for a moment. She was baffled why Lysandre would invite her to lunch. She ran into him the day before briefly, but was busy with Shauna at the time. She couldn't help but feel a little bit bothered by him, reminding her of her encounters with Team Flare. Still, she would not be rude and decline free food. She skipped over to the magenta plaza, past someone who looked suited up for Team Flare, which put her a little bit on edge as she walked into Lysandre's café.

As she entered the café she noticed Lysandre sitting on the far side of the room, dressed in his usual sharp red and black suit lined with white fur. Very cautiously surveying the people in the room, she came to sit down across from him.

Blue eyes glinted up at her as he looked up briefly while he finished writing in a journal that was set before him. When he was done, he set down his pen and straightened his posture, giving her a gentle, inviting smile.

Serena couldn't help but smile back. She could admit that he definitely had a charming air about him, all class and culture. Her fingers grasped at the edge of the table, but Lysandre picked them up in his half-gloved hands to place a small peck against them. "Salut, mademoiselle."

She nodded awkwardly, "Uh, salut!" she was still very unused to the Kalos language. She warily glanced around, wondering if he did indeed have something to do with all this Team Flare business.

"So, may I get you a drink? Some food?" he asked, placing his hands on top of the table.

Serena nodded again, "I am really hungry. Thank you for inviting me to lunch, I really appreciate it since I'm getting ready for a big gym."

"What would you like?" he said as he handed her a small menu.

Serena took the menu in her hands and read over it. She settled on something easy, "I'll take some water and a croque monsieur if that's okay."

"Of course," Lysandre said as he took back the menu and waving a server over. He let them know their order before handing the over the menu. "So do you have a strategy for Clemont yet?"

Serena bit her lip as she thought about it. "I don't really use rock or fighting Pokémon so… I'll probably be leaning on Blaziken and Meowstic for my offense, since Greninja won't cut it."

Lysandre looked on with interest. "A Blaziken, that's very nice. I am certain Clemont's metal and electricity will be no match for the fires of your ambition."

She let out a little laugh, "It's always fire with you," she bit her lip again and, after some thought, asked him what was on her mind. "You don't know anything about Team Flare, do you? It seems like they're always around and I keep running into them."

Lysandre let out a dramatic sigh. He rolled his eyes, instantly thinking of a story to tell her. "They seem to like the red of my café, but they are simply a gang of stupid kids with self-righteous vendettas." He felt guilty, but he was determined not to show it. He furrowed his brows in a scoff at the statement.

The server brought food out to them, setting the plates and drinks in front of them. Serena began to eat hungrily while Lysandre pecked at his food, his appetite small through his nervousness around Serena and lying through his teeth. _She will find out eventually… How will you face her then? _Lysandre thought to himself.

Serena looked up at him. "I'm glad. I would hate to have to pick a fight with you." A small smile played across Serena's lips as their blue eyes met.

Lysandre gave a small smile, crows feet settling at the corners of his eyes as he reached across the table around the sandwich Serena held in her hands to brush her cheek with the bare tips of his fingers. "I would not imagine I could fight you, I'm certain you would stomp me under your shoe." He hoped he hadn't noticed that his hands shook as he quickly pulled his hand back to hide in his lap.

Serena giggled a little bit, a slight pink arising from the compliment and her cheeks tingling from where his fingers touched. "Stop that, there's no way I'm stronger than you."

He simply raised his nose with a smirk at her and then continued to pick as his food as she ate.

"Not hungry?" She asked him.

He showed off a bashful smile to her and turned his head away, letting the words roll off naturally as he tried to shrug off her attention. "Simply a little nervous around you, ma jolie."

Serena smiled back and then finished off her sandwich. "You can't be, I'm just an apprentice to the Professor."

Lysandre waved his hand at the statement. "That means little." He waved a waiter over to take their plates. "Do you want a dessert or pastry?"

Serena shook her head. "I am good. I shouldn't challenge Clemont on a full stomach."

He nodded at her. "I will see you off then."

They stood and began to leave, Lysandre holding the door open for her and let her out. As they walked out onto the main street, Serena turned to him and bowed. He put his hands on his shoulders as he looked down at her. "I am confident Clemont is no match for you. Feel free to come to my café at any time, okay?"

Her eyes lit up. Food! She reached forward to hug Lysandre, arms wrapped about his ribs. "Thank you, I will do my best."

Lysandre was a little taken aback, but returned the embrace, patting her hair gently with a gloved hand. He didn't expect the affection, but welcomed it. As he craned to look down at her, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Bonne chance, ma fleur." A genuine smile on his face.

She let go of him and began walking off, waving good bye. Lysandre waved quickly back before heading back into the café and upstairs to his office.

* * *

As he went back upstairs, he kept his hands in his pockets to hide the violent shaking and attempted to steady his quick pulse. He mind raced with contradicting thoughts. His face contorted in anger and confusion. He waited until he was safely back in his office with the door locked and leaned with one hand against the wall, clenching his fist.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAARGH" he shouted as he punched the wall as hard as he could with white-hot fury. He slid to the floor, back against the wall as he cradled his fist in his hand. What the hell was he thinking? Just where did he think he was going with an infatuation for Serena? He had bigger goals to attend to, but his mind fought viciously with the pounding, aching feeling in his chest.

He buried his face in his hands.


End file.
